


The Apostate

by needleyecandy



Series: Sacrilicious [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, M/M, Mass Murder, Oral Sex, Sacrilege, Thor as Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is thriving. As the cherished companion of the devil himself, what more could he want?</p><p>Except that this is Loki. He always wants more, and Thor is always happy to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apostate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorduna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/gifts).



> The sequel to The Novitiate, as requested by thorduna. Twice as long, twice as depraved. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Perhaps the thing that most surprised Loki in his new life was learning how fully the devil really was responsible for sin. Not all of it - humanity certainly had its own talent for it - but enough. And Thor didn't do it all himself, of course; the majority of the work was done by his minions. But knowing that there really was a demon perched on someone's shoulder as she lingered in indolence despite the work in need of doing, or as he reached for yet another pie though he felt no hunger, was a source of endless delight. 

"And I," Loki asked. "Have I my own demon, tempting me into evil?" 

"None," Thor answered. "You have reached these heights of dissipation unaided. It is why I love you so." 

"Can the devil love?" Loki mused. 

"Deeply," Thor breathed. 

It was also amusing to learn that the Lord of Sin was not himself necessarily afflicted by them. Sloth was a thing utterly foreign to him, and he would drag Loki about for hours on end, veiling him in shadows as Thor murmured temptation into waiting ears. Loki would whisper ideas, sometimes, new crimes for Thor to suggest. 

One of his most delightful ideas was for Thor to induce an orgy at the monastery that had imprisoned him. Thor slipped from cell to cell, uttering the lewdest filth he could imagine, and laughing as monk after monk padded barefoot to the church. By the time he had induced the last of them into such a frenzy of lust that he ran down the hall to join the others, their noises were waking the people in the village below. Thor and Loki walked hand in hand through the shadows to watch. 

The monks had shed their robes and rough linens and most were in a single huge pile, where they were running their hands and mouths everywhere on each other. Their time at the monastery could be measured by their emaciation. The ascetic lifestyle had slowly eaten away every bit of fat and muscle, leaving them covered in loose skin that flailed with each movement. 

"This is what they would have done to you, had I not intervened. A far greater crime than any I have been charged with," Thor said lowly. 

Loki shuddered and turned to the smaller group at the front of the church. Here, a group of monks had the abbot bent double over a misericord and were fucking him savagely as he cried out, demanding more, a second cock in his ass, a cock to choke his mouth. Loki watched, amused, as one of the monks - Theodorus, a particularly dreary one - emptied himself with a groan into his superior and moved away. 

They watched until four more had come inside the abbot, so that he was dripping thick ribbons from both cock and ass onto the consecrated paving stones beneath him, before they wandered off. Their interest had turned to their own lusts, as it always did, and Loki led Thor to his old cell, the place they had first met. 

It was as they lay together on the narrow rope bed, panting to regain their breath, that Loki asked about his future. Distant cries of pleasure and want and exhaustion interrupted their speech; the monks, once given over to sin, gave themselves as full as they had to God. "Am I to remain a mere companion?" he demanded. "I am one of your best, and I am not even yours." 

Thor's smile was as broad as Loki had ever seen. "I hoped you would ask. But it is one of those strange things where I myself am constrained. I can only make you mine by your own will." 

"Then make me," Loki said. 

Thor's eyes glowed as he thought. Loki could see the ideas as they washed over his face, one after another, until with a smile he seized on his favorite. 

"You must be patient. Christmas is in one month. We will attend a Midnight Mass." 

Loki thrilled inwardly at the thought. There were only two reasons Thor ever visited large groups of people: sex and death. Loki loved both. But he knew his part, and what Thor wanted from him. Not to mention what he wanted from Thor. 

"I don't want to be patient. Distract me," he said. 

Thor grinned and rolled him roughly onto his stomach. 

The month passed with even more than their usual indulgence. Thor fucked Loki against the wall in a convent where the good nuns were screwing like unskilled whores paid to put on a show; over the work table of a chef who idled in bed rather than preparing the breakfast of the noble family who employed him; peering in the window as a happily married woman poured poison into her husband's dinner. That time, Thor came deep inside him as they listened to the dying man's choked screams. Other times he would come all over Loki's face, or pour himself down Loki's throat. 

"Do you think you can fill me so that I need no food?" Loki challenged one evening. And indeed, he went with nothing else for a week. It would have been longer but he saw the chance to steal the chocolate from a child's advent calendar. Its flavor melted into the salt of Thor's spend and left him in ecstasy. 

Loki woke to Thor pulling his jaw open and thrusting in. Thor always insisted that he sleep on his side, ready to be easily rolled to either front or back, as Thor's desires moved him. Thor ground down against him, rough blond curls crushed to his face. He moaned, and Thor pulled free, lifting up on his massive arms to look down at Loki. Thor laughed and curled his hips away when Loki tried to follow his cock. 

"It's Christmas Eve," he said. "Are you ready?" 

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Loki pointed out. "I'm as ready as I can be." 

"Good," Thor said, and gave Loki what he wanted. 

"We're going to Aachen tonight," Thor said later as he watched Loki washing himself clean. 

"Why Aachen? I like it here in Spain. It's warm, and they have chocolate." 

Thor laughed, the sound low and rich and it made Loki want to turn back to the bed and impale himself on his perfect cock that seemed to be always thick and ready for him. "We'll be back, as much as you want. But tonight I want Aachen. They grow fearless of me." 

Loki didn't complain after that. Thor was diligent about maintaining his reputation, and there was no point arguing when he had decided that someone needed the fear of the devil struck into them. The travel would not take long, though, hurling through the clouds, Loki held tight against Thor and Thor's cloak wrapped tightly around him against the cold. Plenty of time for what else he wanted. Thor smiled at the look on his face when he dried off and turned to face him. 

"No more for you today, my greedy whore. I want you desperate for it when we go to do our work." 

Loki straddled Thor's legs where he sat on the edge of the bed and sank down to rest on his broad thighs. "Whore? I am yours alone," he said. 

"Mmmm, that is chastity of a sort," Thor teased him, leaning up to claim his lips. 

They got to Aachen at midday and strode together into the cathedral. There were already a lot of people inside, worshipping or chatting, and Thor drew Loki into a dim corner and cloaked them in shadows. "I need you to steal the reliquary," he said. 

Loki's eyes widened. He had been hidden like this many times, of course, but this was the first time he would walk so boldly among others. 

"I don't like it. Steal it and get rid of it," Thor said irritably. 

Loki nodded and did as he was told. It was perhaps one of the strangest things in all these strange months. People _could_ see him - he wasn't quite sure before - but they didn't _notice._ They moved out of his way as though they were simply fidgeting from uncomfortable shoes, and when he had passed, they melted back as though he had never been there. 

The elaborate box was beneath the altar; he knew exactly where to find it from his time at the monastery, when he had been forced to dust and clean like a servant. Two priests stood right next to him as he swung away the cloth and lifted it out. He walked right past them, biting back a laugh. 

"What do you want me to do with it?" he asked when he reached Thor. 

"I don't care, just get it away from me," Thor said. "There is a pond to the west, you could throw it in there." 

The walk would not have been long, were the box less heavy. As it was, Loki was gone an hour, finally returning bathed in sweat despite the cold. His nose and ears burned with the chill, and he was quite irritated with this chore - which would have taken Thor mere seconds - but it was worth it when he returned and saw Thor's face. He _glowed_. Loki could look at him and see the morning star which once he was, the bringer of light before his fall. He stared, trembling in reverence, until Thor spoke. 

"Can you feel it? The difference in here, now that they are gone?" he asked. 

Loki shook his head. "Who are gone?" 

His question earned him not only a pleased smile, but a wave of Thor's had that dispelled at once the cold and the sweat that clung to him so uncomfortably. "The saints," Thor said. "They're gone. And if you can't feel it, neither can they," he explained, nodding towards the people who were slowly building into a congregation. 

They stood in the shadows for hours, Thor radiating his happiness. Loki bathed in it, wishing it could cling to his skin and fill him everywhere he could be filled. As the bells began to ring to summon the lagging worshippers to Mass, other demons began to file in, standing in ranks around Thor. He looked over them. "You know what to do," he said. They nodded and spread themselves quietly among the pews. 

"But I still do not," Loki protested. 

"You will when the moment comes," Thor promised. "Wait here." 

Now that he was aware of the veil, Loki could see through it, albeit with difficulty. He watched as Thor approached the altar and took a place patiently to one side. He shuddered slightly as the archbishop and his attendant priests raised their hands to bless the congregation. It was during the homily that he began approaching them, one after the other, whispering in their ears. Loki felt a brief surge of jealousy, to see the intensity Thor was lavishing on someone other than himself, but he squelched it. This was who Thor was, and he couldn't in fairness complain when he so delighted in the results. 

The consecration approached, and Loki could see Thor fairly quivering with excitement. And then it happened. As the archbishop knelt before the altar, the priests flanking him snatched up the tall golden candlesticks and bashed his head in. The congregation barely took the time to see him collapse in a bloody heap before they were on one another, fists swinging, feet kicking. The richer men wore daggers at their hips, and these were quickly cutting broad arcs through the air and through their loved ones. Others - too poor for weapons, but young and strong - hoisted statues from their pedestals to use as clubs. The demons withdrew to the side aisles, gleefully watching the carnage. Thor alone stood unmoving, presiding over the savage scene before him. 

At last, Loki was the only human left standing. Most were dead; a few lay still dying, their screams perfuming the air as richly as the incense that yet smoldered around them. And at last, Loki knew what to do. He walked down the center aisle, stepping carefully to avoid slipping on the blood and effluvia that slicked the smooth stone floor, right up to where Thor waited for him. 

Thor's lips quirked. "I told you that you would know," he said when Loki reached him. 

Loki's only answer was a greedy, selfish kiss, his hands buried in Thor's hair. Thor's tongue forced its way between his lips and he opened joyously in welcome. His kisses tasted of heat and copper and Loki could never get enough. He gave a faint moan of want as Thor hoisted him up to sit on the altar. The gleaming marble was cold against his skin as his clothing melted away, but Thor's body was hot between his legs as he wrapped them around the firm waist to pull him close. 

Thor's hands delved between them, one stopping at his cock, curling around it and playing with the beads of slickness that ran down in a string of pearls. The other continued on to ghost over his balls, feeling how they were already beginning to tighten. He kissed Loki a minute longer, hands swirling over him, before breaking away and pressing Loki down to lay on his back across the altar. He pulled Loki forward enough that his hips were just over the edge. 

Thor reached between his legs, keeping him supported under one thigh with one strong hand while the other finally slid back and between to pierce him with thick fingers. To go where he belonged. Everything of Thor's belonged inside him, Loki had decided. His fingers, his cock, his tongue. Having Thor filling him was by far the closest Loki had ever come to having a home. 

Thor gave Loki only the most perfunctory preparation before bringing his cock into place. He was shaking with excitement, and the slick head rubbed all around Loki's tight entrance before he managed to push through. This was by far the longest that Loki had gone unfucked since the night they met, and the penetration came with a burning sharpness that left him momentarily unable to breathe. 

Thor managed to restrain himself well enough to take him inch by inch, nothing like his usual urgent thrust fully in. He did not manage to hide his growls of impatience each time he had to pause, and Loki loved it, loved how desperately Thor wanted _him_. He tried to will his body to relax and open, hating the delay as much as Thor did. His hands grasped at the edge of the altar, bracing himself against the irresistible pressure. When Thor was at last fully seated, balls-deep inside him, he gave an extra thrust for emphasis before stilling and gazing down at the body of his lover on the defiled altar, speared and writhing on his cock. 

"I could not have designed you more perfectly suited to me had I created you myself. You were made to receive me," Thor growled. 

"It's all I want," Loki gasped as Thor pushed again, grinding their locked bodies harder together. 

"Liar," Thor laughed. 

Loki's shrug was lost in the shaking that ran through him as Thor pulled back, every nerve coming alive and screaming for more. Thor pulled all the way out, and Loki watched his face as he watched his cock press back in, seeing the satisfaction that washed across it just as the head burst through the tight ring. 

"Yes, that's right. Take it," Thor murmured. 

Loki could only moan in reply. 

Thor grinned at him. His eyes had gone almost black with lust and he repeated it twice more, slow presses in and easy pulls all the way out, before he placed his cock again and shoved his hips forwards explosively, driving into him _just_ right, just the way that could make him come from being fucked alone. He set up a punishing pace, savage thrusts and sharp jerks that had them both helpless with desire. Thor growled and his cock swelled as he grew close, and he shifted slightly so that he was hitting Loki _right there_ with each ecstatic plunge until Loki was coming, clenching around Thor as his cries of pleasure mingled with the cries of the dying into a filthy, blissful unity that he knew Thor couldn't resist. And indeed, Loki was still coming when Thor gave one last thrust in, so far he could almost taste it, and came with a burst of heat flooding him more fully than he had ever known. Thor kept spilling, wave after wave until Loki felt like the heat of it was no longer confined to his insides, like it permeated every particle of his being, a liquid fire burning away his humanity. 

When at last it ended, Thor collapsed forwards onto one arm with a groan and looked down at him. "You felt it, yes? You're mine now." 

Loki smiled, a sharp, twisted smile that promised pleasure and depravity beyond mortal understanding. "Yes," he said. 


End file.
